Just For The Weekend
by TheVeckatimest
Summary: She was always there for him. That's what made him love her so much. But everyone has their limits, especially the gorgeous blonde bombshell named Lucy Heartfilia. She wasn't exactly what you'd call patient but it was obvious a certain pink haired pyromaniac held a special place in her heart. But what'll happen if she has to pretend to be the firebugs girlfriend for a weekend?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! So I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for a while and I kinda just left you hanging with Behind The Mask but I'm stumped. In the meantime, I've been finishing up this masterpiece for you guys. It was posted to my other account but I decided to bring it back for old times sake and because I've just recently started working on it again. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **xXx**

"What the fucking hell! Natsu! Get out of my fucking bed you dipshit!" This is a typical morning for me. Wake up, Lucy screams at me. Sitting down, Lucy screams at me. Fuck up in any sort of way, Lucy screams at me. That isn't so unbelievable but still, I'm pretty sure that I would have a lot better hearing if I had never met the one and only Lucy Heartfilia. Groaning into my pillow I turn my head away from the deafening blonde beside me and tried to get back to sleep. That is until I suddenly found myself in mid-air and with no blanket.

"Ooooh, Shit!" I yelled colliding with the floor with a heavy thump.

"Surprise Mutha Fucka!" Lucy shouted with a lazy grin as I sat up on the carpeted floor, rubbing my now bruised shoulder and glaring at the smirking blonde as she flopped back down into her nice, warm, comfy, cozy, where was I going with this? Oh right her bed. Slowly standing, I observed her face and wondered how she would react if I jumped on her. Before I take any course of action, my phone started blaring my ringtone of 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Lucy groaned and grabbed the pillow I was using and covered her head as a makeshift noise cancellation device. "Nats pick up your fucking phone!" It obviously didn't work. Stalking over to the evil invention that just had to ruin my awesomely planned payback, I picked up my iPhone 6S and answered as politely as I could.

"What?" I whispered harshly.

"Is this a bad time?" Oh shit. Turning around, I placed one of my big tanned hands over the microphone and looked to Lucy with an expression of shock, horror, and confusion. It was my Father. Lucy was currently giggling at something, probably iFunny, and didn't notice I was staring at her until I whisper-shouted a weak 'LUCE!' She immediately looked at me with annoyance for disturbing her iFunny time until she saw my face. Mouthing 'my father.' to her while pointing at the phone she nodded hurriedly and scrambled to get out of bed. 'Natsu? You doing alright?"

"Yeah, dad I'm good." I rasped out trying to contain my laughter at the sight of the clumsy blonde haired college student trying to untangle herself from the pile of bedding that had landed on her while she tried, and failed, to rush out of her bed. Tripping on the edge of her black and grey comforter, Lucy stumbled out but finally managed to make it over to where I was standing. "So what do you need to talk about at…" Checking my phone for the time, "7:34 in the morning?" I finished placing my phone back to my ear.

"Oh well, mom and I were wondering when you'd be home? I know that it's not winter break yet but we can't wait to see you." Oh my fucking god. Could my father act any gayer? I looked to Lucy only to see she wasn't next to me but rather in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. "By we I mean her and by you, we mean a girlfriend." W-w-wait, back up. What the fuck did he just say? Girlfriend? That old bastard is only looking for an excuse to embarrass me. Fuck him.

"Dad you kn-"

"Natsu! What do you want for breakfast?!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen, rudely interrupting my sentence.

"Luce I'm on the phone!" I shouted back to her but instantly regretted saying anything. I didn't cover the fucking microphone. My father just heard everything and now I'm going to have to explain everything. If he knows the truth, I won't be able to live this down for months.

"Natsu, I am interrupting something?" my dad asks with a certain hint of knowing that just made me want to punch that smug look I knew was placed on his face. If there is one thing I absolutely can't deal with, is my father AND my mother on my back for 'lying' to them when it's them that jump to the wrong conclusion first. As you can tell this situation has occurred to me, me in particular, many times before. "Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'm here just hold on a second old man," I said frustratedly into my phone. If I didn't tell Luce what I wanted now that I most definitely am not going to be eating breakfast today. Thinking about that possibility made my poor empty stomach growl in protest. "Hey, Luce just make me the works, please. And DO NOT drench my pancakes in hot sauce like last time!" I huffed in annoyance when I heard the faint crackle of my father's laughter coming through the receiver at the top of my phone. That bastard actually thought that was funny. Just as I was about to cuss my dad out, I heard the familiar melody of Lucy's laughter ringing in from the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at the sound. No matter what that bitch does, I can never stay mad at her for long.

"I swear Nats... I thought... it was... the syrup." The blonde wheezed from lack of oxygen.

"Are you kidding me? I watched you when you picked the bottle up! You looked at the logo for 5 minutes straight before emptying it onto a perfect stack of pancakes." I whined childishly. Even though I still get pissed about the entire event, Luce and I both know I don't really care all that much about it. Why we're still talking about it with my dad on the phone? I've got no clue- Oh Fuck, my dad! Bringing my phone back up to my ear, I could hear my dad's howling laughter even though I can assume his phone was clutched in his hand by his side. One thing you should know about my father. Whenever he laughs, he throws his whole body into it. It's actually quite funny to see because his face wrinkles up and his head is thrown back while he doubles over and dies from laughter. He has the kind of laugh that would make everyone else laugh even if he only thought it was funny.

"Alright, dad thanks so much for your love and compassion," I said sarcastically. Just as I was about to speak again, guess who decided breakfast was ready? Let me give you a hint. Gorgeous tan, long flowing golden blonde hair, about 5'4", and has a voice that can shatter glasses. That's right, our very own Lucy Ashley Heartfilia.

"Hey fireboy, breakfast's ready! Come in and eat it before I inhale it!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm coming! Jesus woman, can't you wait 5 goddamn minutes?!" I yelled, this time covering the microphone with my hand, though I doubt that it did anything useful. "Look, dad, I really have to go. Luce wasn't kidding about eating my food. I gotta go." I said about to take my giant ass phone away from my ear. But before I could, I heard the sounds of my father's protests.

"Wait Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Is she…" I had to think thoroughly about how I was going to answer my dad's question. What did you call a friendship that Luce and I shared? We definitely weren't just friends, but we weren't dating either. I mean I think it's quite clear to me that she is somewhat attracted to me. As for her. I find absolutely no shame in admitting that I am completely and utterly in love with my best friend. I've known for months, and every single waking moment I think about her and how to make her happy. Hell, I even dream about her being happy. Basically, she's on my mind 24/7, but I have no problem whatsoever. I figured out my answer then and there.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves, I'm back. This is chapter 2 so enjoy.**

 **xXx**

"Hold up… you did what now?" Lucy asked slowly rising from her seat across from the round table in her kitchen. Looking down at my folded hands placed neatly together on that same table, I tried to ignore the deadly glare I felt burning into the top of my skull from the blonde, now standing, across from me. I was so fucking screwed, I mentally started reciting my will because there's no chance in hell I'm going to make it out of this apartment alive.

"I may have told my dad that we're maybe, sort of, kind of, in a relationship," I said sheepishly fully preparing myself for the beating of a lifetime.

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Thank god she opted to get extra insulation in the walls to block out and keep in loud sounds otherwise I might have been accused of rape on more than one occasion. And what's worse is that is, with the number of times that I fuck up daily it really is a wonder that I haven't gone completely deaf yet. "How could you lie to your father like that? You are such a stupid fuck, it seriously concerns me with the number of brain cells or lack thereof, you still have in your pea-sized brain." She stated coldly.

"That's a little extreme Luce," I said glaring at her lightly from her offensive words. Lucy, who had started pacing behind her chair, worrying her index finger between her teeth, stopped mid-pace and glared murderously in my directions. "I'll just shut up now." I squeaked fearfully as the blonde haired beauty stalked forward slowly. Coming closer, she pushed at the back of my chair so I was balanced on the chairs hind-legs.

"You better keep your idiotic mouth shut for the next couple minutes if you want to wake up tomorrow morning. Let's recap all that has happened today, shall we? First, you sneak into my bed in the middle of the night through my fucking window, leaving said window open all night. No wonder it was so cold in here this morning. Then you continued by disrupting me during my prized iFunny time." I knew I was right about that. "Swallowed everything in my goddamn refrigerator in under 10 minutes, proceeding tell me about your massive fuck up after eating every fucking crumb in this apartment." She said continuing to pace around the kitchen, only stopping with the intentions of receiving an answer from yours truly.

"Yes," I whispered feebly, not looking forward to the onslaught of pain and anguish that was sure to come my way in just a matter of seconds. For a moment, all was quiet. Eerily quiet. It creeped me the fuck out. Normally when I did something incredibly stupid, Luce would go on an hour-long rampage about how I completely messed up her entire life plan or some shit I tune out of every time it occurs. I looked at her skeptically and was surprised to find a calm and collected expression settled onto her pretty face. And trust me, this face is rarely seen on her face. "Luce?" I asked, slowly standing up.

"Sit Down!" She said angrily. Immediately dropping back down into my seat, I slumped forward in defeat knowing that I would have better luck surviving a fucking bear attack. I watched the blonde pace back and forth in front of her refrigerator, still gnawing at her finger before suddenly running over to her freezer and pulling out a Ben & Jerry's Moose Tracks pint of ice cream. It's a known fact that Luce is a nervous eater and whenever she is presented with some type of crisis of this particular scale, she'll everything in a goddamn supermarket. "Turn the fuck around asshole, I don't need your judgy little eyes on me while I try and figure this out." She said coldly while pointing to the corner of her rather large kitchen.

Getting up quickly, I practically ran to the corner and sat down. It was only after the fact that I realized this entire thing was stupid. 'How the hell did I become this fucking submissive? She yells one thing and I immediately scramble to complete her bidding. And when did I start using intellectual words?! WHAT THE FUCK?!' Deep into my own thought, I knew that Luce was still pacing around cause I could hear the shuffling her moccasins made on the dark brown hardwood floor. She has a nice apartment, provided with the money she inherited when her rich father finally left this world in peace, but she resents the place as a result.

Lucy and her father had a rocky relationship all starting when her baby sister Michelle died in a car accident when Lucy was 6 and Michelle, 4. The stress of dealing with their loss and his growing company didn't leave much room for Jude Heartfilia to spend with his family. With Jude always working and Lucy locked up in her room due to severe depression, no one noticed Lucy's mom, Layla's, depleting health until she collapsed during dinner a couple years after the accident. She was rushed to the hospital and stayed there for months until she finally died in her sleep a couple nights before Lucy's birthday. Lucy was 16 at the time and managed to survive through the two years of the neglect and hate her father showed towards her. Lucy graduated top of her class, not that her father cared he didn't even show up to her graduation and got accepted into Magnolia University.

"If it really bothers you that much, I'll call him back and tell him it was a mistake." I suggested meekly, still facing the corner. I could hear the shuffling stop as she thought over the option. I was surprised when she didn't immediately start yelling at me for not dialing his number already. Slowly, I turned around to see what her reaction is. What I found was shocking, scary, and kind of relieving at the same time. She was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I asked cautiously, her evil grin relentlessly scaring the shit out of me.

"No. I'll play along with your little charade, just for the weekend though, I don't think I'm strong enough to act like your girlfriend for more than that." She hissed, sending a menacing glare in my direction. She kind of reminds me of our friend Erza when she's like this. She is normally a sweet and caring person, laid back on most occasions, but when you get her mad, you're seriously fucked.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. Did she just say she'd go along with it? What the… "Did you just agree to be 'my pretend girlfriend?'" I asked putting air quotations around her new position. Lucy simply nodded her head before pacing again.

"Might as well make your parents happy and deal with the consequences later." She mumbled through the middle part of her index finger, which found its way between her teeth once again. Standing there shocked, I could only look at my best friend with shock at her agreement.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" I questioned, slowly making my way towards the blonde who was still trying to figure out all the details. I have to admit, she looked incredibly sexy with her brow all furrowed in thought and that focused look in her eye. Damn, I'm getting way off topic here.

"Well you didn't think I'd do something like this out of the goodness of my heart, now did you? Giving you a piece of pizza out of the goodness of my heart I can do, not something like this." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You won't even do that," I stated credulously. She will not give me a piece of pizza out of the goodness of her heart. One of the reasons I fell for the crazy blonde glaring at me currently, is because she can be the most prim and proper princess in the world with manners and an amazingly practiced fake smile while also being the girl that can eat an entire pizza and still be hungry.

"Watch it." She threatened coldly. She returned to her pacing as I waited patiently for her to speak again. After 5 minutes, I came to the conclusion that she wasn't gonna say anything more unless I asked for details.

"Okay, so how is this gonna work?"

 **xXx**

 **TADAA... Comment please, I love feedback. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I know this update is coming a little late but upon having a suddenly very busy week, I completely forgot it was Sunday. Either way, you don't want to hear excuses and probably won't read this anyways. Enjoy Loves!**

 **xXx**

"You didn't tell me it was going to take 5 fucking hours to get to your house!"

"I'm shocked you thought I decided to go, willingly, to a college that was close to my family. Were you listening anyone of the thousands of times I complained about how annoying they are and how happy I was to finally live alone?" I deadpanned at her complaint with complete annoyance. I wasn't bothered by her lack of interest towards my past problems because ultimately it didn't shock me that she wasn't paying any mind. I didn't learn, or really care, about her family until couple months ago when I slept over and heard her mumble something about being beaten. After that, I questioned her non-stop until she finally caved and told me everything I wanted to know. Ever since then, we've told each other everything. Well except a few select things but you get the point.

"Still, a 5-hour flight is a little more than I bargained for." She huffed, sinking back into her first class seat, closing her eyes as if to whisk it all away. It's been about 10 minutes since we got on the plane and the blonde beauty besides me is already driving everyone nuts. At least she had enough sense left in her to wear comfy clothes. Toying with the strands of her baby blue "Pawz for a Cause" sweatshirt, and glaring evilly at the white beanie that kept falling into her eyes, I chuckled silently under my breath at how funny she looked cross-eyed. The rest of her outfit was simple, black Lululemon leggings accompanied by low top white converse and as much as she hated wearing it, the 'promise ring' her ex-boyfriend Dan had given her, her Junior year of high school.

"I don't understand why you choose to wear the promise ring," I said glaring at the thought of Lucy being with another guy, besides me. "I'm pretty sure my dad, and my mom for that matter, won't care what's on your hand." I continued, crossing my arms over my broad chest. Instead of yelling at me like I thought she would, Lucy just sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess you're right. It was just a random thought I had right before we left so I put it on. I don't want to lose it but I also don't want to wear." She said indifferently while looking out onto the tarmac. Since I've known Luce for so long, I know for a fact that putting it in a safe place won't do shit. When we went backpacking around Europe for a month during the summer before, I watched her put her mother's Swarovski diamond earrings, that she never took out by the way, in a tiny ring box before putting it at the very bottom of her backpack. Trust me, it was there because she purposely dumped at her belongings out and placed it there before putting everything back in. But once we got back from the bar we were hanging out at with some people we met along the way, they were gone.

"I could always buy you another one. Crocus' airport is one of the biggest in the country and has multiple jewelry stores, I'm sure we could find something." I suggested nonchalantly. Whether Luce had a promise ring didn't particularly matter to me, as long as we got through this weekend without ripping each other's heads off, I'd be fine. I quite like my head, thank you. "Alright recap everything; Our flight lands around 1:00 in the morning and since the airport is about a 30-minute drive from my house, I'll say we get there around 1:45. Knowing my parents, both of them, maybe my sister even, will still be up to meet you but will send us straight to bed after introductions. The next morning my parents will no doubt have questions for us and then we'll be split up. My mom will take you and my sister, while I go with my dad. Interrogation will continue until we get back. That's when you'll meet my older brother Zeref and his wife Mavis.

"They have two kids, a boy and a girl, named Zayn and Malia. Zayn is 6 years old and Malia is 2. I'm sure my parents have stuff planned for the rest of the weekend but I wasn't exactly listening to that phone call so, I got no fucking clue what we're supposed to be doing. We'll leave on Monday and be back before you know it." I said swinging my arm in fake enthusiasm. Lucy huffed a quiet laugh and rolled her eyes at my antics.

"Sound like a plan, what about our story?" She asked pulling her knee close to her chest.

"What story?"

"You know our story, how we meet, how you asked me out or if I asked you out, our first date, so on and so forth. The only way we'll make this believable is if we get our story straight." She deadpanned at my stupidity.

"Pffft, I knew that," I said as if it was obvious. I could literally feel my smile draining from my face when Lucy turned to me with her eyebrow raised in obvious doubt. A moment of silence passed between us as I watched her and she watched the runaway whizz by as the plane took off. She really is beautiful and she's been through so much shit it's unhealthy, yet she still keeps smiling. If half the fucked up shit she has gone through happened to me, I'd be in a mental institution already. "Alright, so what were you thinking?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"Well, I think we should tell them our story first and then add onto it with the details of how you asked me out and of our first date." She said leaning on the armrest closest to the window. Looking at her with my eyebrow raised, I began to question her sanity and decision to tell my parents how we met.

"You want to tell my parents about how we met?" We met in a hospital. My best friend Gray Fullbuster and his girlfriend Juvia, they are still together now, got into a car accident on the way home from some party his twin brother, Lyon, was throwing for his girlfriend Meredy. It wasn't a bad one, but the car next to them hit the divider and swerved over and hit Gray's side, causing him to lose control and flip over. Gray had some major gashes in his left leg and broke his arm but other than that he was fine. Juvia had some head trauma and lost some of her memories which she quickly gained back with Luce's help, dislocated her right shoulder and broke her ankle. Lucy and her friend Levy McGarden, who is also my cousin's girlfriend, were Juvia's best friends. They helped her recover her memories and get her back on track. I made sure Gray didn't have a fit and storm away from the problem like he tended to do in times of crisis, leading to them having an even stronger relationship. They never did thank me for that.

It was the middle of the night and both Luce and I had decided to stay with each part of the injured couple, but we were getting hungry. I know that because as I was walking down the deserted hallway, yawning widely and rubbing my tired eyes, I ran right into a small woman coming out Juvia's room. I had never seen her before but man was she hot. We said nothing, just stared at each other for a long while before she asked if I wanted to go eat. I hurriedly said yes and well, we talked about everything. I found out that she was one of Juvia's best friends, and she found out I was Gray's. We bonded overloads of food and tons of hilarious stories about our friends. By far the greatest night of my life, was when I meet Lucy Heartfilia.

 **xXx**

 **Sorry, this is a bit short, to compensate I'll update the next chapter on Wednesday. Until then, ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know I'm so sorry I didn't post on Wednesday or Sunday like I wanted to but I'm posting now so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **xXx**

"Luce. Hey Luce. Lucy wake up." shoving the blonde lightly, I quickly realized it was a lost cause. Waking her up is not going to be an easy task. Sitting back into my chair, I thought over the question that had popped into my head. 'What if they don't fall for it?' The question had been plaguing my mind ever since she confirmed that she wanted to tell the real story of how we met. It was pretty unbelievable as it was, but with my parent's standards, I don't know if we'll be able to make it.

"'Diiinnnnggg' Attention all passenger aboard flight 392, heading to Crocus, Fiore. We will be landed at Crocus International Airport in about half an hour, at 1:00 in the morning. I know it is quite early but my co-pilot and I just wanted to wish you happy travels and enjoy your stay."

Looking over at sleeping beauty resting her head peacefully on the headrest behind her, I decided not to wake her just yet. I didn't want her to be mad at me when we finally arrive at my parent's house because I woke her up for no reason on the plane. Thinking about now, I realize that my dad would absolutely love her. She's smart, independent, strong-willed, hilarious, beautiful, polite but mean and bitchy when she wants to be. I'm getting way off topic here. Before I know it 30 minutes fly by, hahahaha involuntary pun, and we landed in Crocus. For some strange reason, Lucy still didn't wake up when I tried to wake her. Looking at her chest, I could see the even breaths going in and going out so I knew she wasn't dead. Just really, really, really tired.

"Hey man, looks like your girlfriend ain't wakin' up anytime soon. Want me and my girlfriend here to help you out." The man sitting behind me asked. I looked up to see a man, about my age, with deep burgundy hair and a huge straight scar going through his left eye. When he talked I could see two pointed canines apart from a set of perfectly straight and white teeth. His girlfriend was small, like Lucy and around the same age as her too, with short purple hair and beautiful green eyes. She stood quietly and kind of nervously with a small calm smile on her face. Both of their eyes told me that they just wanted to help.

"Sure, that would great man, thanks," I said smiling brightly. "Hey I'm Natsu, and this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet ya Natsu, I'm Erik." He said, returning my smile with a grin and shaking my hand.

"I'm Kinana, very nice to meet you. And can I just say you guys are really cute together." She said squealing a little bit. I smiled brightly at the both of them again before thanking them once more and picking the sleeping blonde up bridal style. "Where are you guy coming from?" Kinana asked, trailing after me with her's and Lucy's bag.

"We're from Magnolia, go to school there. This is kind of like a 'meet the parents' vacation. She stayed up all night yesterday worrying about whether they were gonna like her or not, so she just knocked herself out with a couple melatonin and hasn't woken up yet." I explained smiling down at my 'girlfriend.'

"Is she usually hard to wake up in the morning?" Erik asked swinging my bag nonchalantly while holding his own bag over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. I could come in with an entire Marching band and she still wouldn't wake up." I huffed out.

"Ha, Kinana is the same way. Sometimes I'd be able to blow an air horn for 5 minutes straight and then other times if I just touched her with my feet, which are somehow always cold, and she wakes up almost immediately, start screaming her head off, and then make me sleep on the couch." Erik said chuckling a little when Kinana smacked him with her bag. They were a nice couple also.

"Ahhh, women." I sighed, slowing my pace to be even with them. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Almost 5 years now," Kinana responded proudly.

"Wow, and you guys haven't ripped each other's heads off yet?"

"Surprisingly no, we graduated last year and have been traveling around ever since. We just came back from my parent's house in Oaktown, spent Thanksgiving with them and are going to Kinana's parents for Christmas." Erik said placing both bags in one hand and hugging the small girl to his side, smiling.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys," I said smiling widely and looked around to find the Baggage Claim sign. "Well listen, it was so nice to meet you guys and here's my number if you ever want to meet up sometime before you leave Crocus so you can actually meet Lucy," I said smiling and handed my business card to Erik. He read it over and smirked before chuckling some.

"You're a law student." He said interested.

"Yep, Criminal Defense. Luce is a Med student wants to be a Neurosurgeon." I stated proudly.

"Nice, well good luck to the both of you. See you around?"

"Yeah definitely." Erik and I shook hands while Kinana waved a small goodbye and they went off in their own direction while I stood Luce up of her feet. "Hey, Luce. Luce, can you wake up for me?" I asked softly, hugging her toned body to mine. I could see her eyelids fluttering open before closing again at the bright lights.

"Mmm, did the plane land?" She asked confused out of her mind.

"Yeah Luce it did, we're in the Baggage Claim area right now," I stated, trying to hold in my laughter at the confusion spreading widely across her face. "I carried you off the plane and this really nice couple helped bring our bags over." I continued, holding her face up with my hands. She wrapped her hands around my muscled forearms and sighed deeply before yawning. I smiled at her cute button nose scrunching at the action before kissing her temple and dragging her to the baggage carousel, despite her complaints.

After getting our suitcases, we headed over to the exit and hailed a cab to take us to the city. Crocus Airport was about 15 minutes from the actual city, but my family lived on the other side of town in a more suburban rich area. That took up the rest of the time. Handing the driver a $20 and telling him to keep the change, Luce and I stopped for a minute and stood staring at the house.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked breathlessly. My anxiety has the absolute worst timing in the history of the world. I've been all calm and cool throughout the entire trip and now, when I'm staring at the front door of my parents, I feel nauseous.

"I'm sure we'll make it. Everything's always better when we're together." Lucy said, smiling genuinely before humming 'Better Together' by Jack Johnson, quietly under her breathe. I chuckled quietly before lifting my hand and knocking gently on the large polished mahogany door. It slowly opened to reveal a beautiful woman with medium length salt and pepper hair, layered and looked very similar to Diane Keaton.

"Hey mom, I want you to meet Luce."

 **xXx**

 **Volia! Chapter 4, comment your thoughts if you want- I LOVE feedback :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**To make up for my forgetfulness, I am posting this the same day as chapter 4 since this is where I should be anyways. Enjoy my lovelies.**

 **xXx**

"Now Lucy, it's okay to tell us the truth. I promise we won't be mad. Did Natsu hire you to be his girlfriend for the weekend?" What the fuck is this?! My own parents, the trusting and loving people who raised me to be the person I am today who is popular, gets good grades, and has a multitude of friends everywhere, are accusing me of hiring my best friend to be my girlfriend! How could they?! Sure it's not exactly far from the truth, but I'm not paying Luce in any way. Except with my life, if that counts.

Looking over at the blonde beauty sitting beside me on my parent's couch, I could see the bright smile that had placed itself upon her gorgeous face and the amusement that twinkled in her eyes. She was undeniably enjoying my pain and misery.

"He's not lying Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel," Lucy said reaching for my hand and intertwining our fingers as if we did the action every single day for the past 5 years.

"See, I'm not lying." Yes, I was, but they don't need to know that.

"Oh honey, that's amazing!" My mother squealed. Finally, they believed us. Looking over at my dad, I could see that he was still in shock over the complete goddess he thought I got to call mine. If only he knew.

"How the fuck did my son, MY son, end up with a total bombshell like you?"

"Igneel!" - "Dad!"

"What?!" Turning my head sideways at the sound of laughter, I saw that Lucy was absolutely dying from the fit of giggles that had erupted from her mouth. I love it when Lucy laughs. She really puts her body into it by bending over and swinging her head back. Or when she's sitting down, she just clutches at her stomach and immediately leans backward from the force of how hard she laughs. It always made me feel warm inside.

"And she's got a sense of humor," My dad continued with a slight chuckle at her hysterics. Feeling offended by the disbelief I could clearly hear in his voice, I glared at him and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. She was still shaking with laughter but had calmed down some.

"So-r-ry… that was just fucking amazing… Literally, you just became my favorite person in the world." Lucy said, wiping tears from her eyes. My dad started laughing along with her at the hilarity of it all and the face my mother made at Lucy's crude language. I know she doesn't care all that much, but the fact that she used it without hesitation, shocked the shit out of her. Looking down at the blonde who just cracked herself up all over again and had fallen into my chest, I smiled at her in adoration. I was so lost in looking at her, tear-stained, red-faced, messy haired self, I didn't even realize that my parents had stopped laughing all together and were just observing us.

After Luce calmed down, the four of us shared a silent moment. Luce was leaning on my chest, playing with the fingers of my hand that wasn't stroking her hair softly. Subconsciously, we both stared at the promise ring that was still placed on the ring finger of her left hand. It really was beautiful, Dan outdid himself with the elegant simplicity of it. It was only two strips of silver, one plain the other lined with diamonds, swirled together to form the ring, and if she took it off you could see a date on the inside. 6/04/14. That was the day he gave her the ring and coincidentally, the day that we met.

"I'm sure you both are very tired, given that it's almost 3 in the morning. Why don't the two of you head up to bed?" My mom offered sweetly. As if on cue, Luce and I both yawned automatically and stood up along with my parents. While I was rubbing my eye sleepily, my mom and Luce hugged each other goodnight, followed by my dad who whispered something that made her giggle softly. After my mom was finished with Luce, she came over to me and wrapped me up in a warm, comforting hug, "I missed you soooo much Natsu. Wendy will be home tomorrow with Romeo and Sherri and I bet she'll be excited to meet Lucy. I really like her, so don't fuck it up." My mom threatened lightly. 'Yay, Wendy's coming home!' I cheered mentally at the thought of my younger sister, who's a senior at some boarding school in Magnolia along with her boyfriend Romeo and her best friend Sherri Blendy who lives next door. Instead of being offended at my mom's accusation of me fucking up my relationship with Luce, I chuckled.

"Thanks, mom, I won't," I said kissing her cheek before going to going my dad.

"You got a good girl Natsu, Keep her." My dad said with a smile.

"I will," I said, accepting Lucy's bag from him and picking up my own from the floor. We trudged through the house on sleepy feet, barely keeping our eyes open as we passed from room to room. I didn't realize how tired I was until that silent moment a few minute ago. I guess both Luce and I aren't used to not having to wake up early for classes. Lucy was following my mom, while I was following her to the guest bedroom at the other end of the house. After both Wendy and I moved out for school, our parents sold the small townhouse we had in the city and bought this one. It was a beautiful open-room floor plan that sat right on the edge of Conbolt Vineyard. Romeo Conbolt, Wendy's boyfriend, is the son of a wealthy Litigation lawyer and the owner of his own successful vineyard. Macao Conbolt is a beast in court as well as making wine. He's got some pretty good premium liquor under that massive house of his.

Anyway, the room mom put us in was the closest to the porch that overlooked the rolling hills of grapes and had some pretty spectacular views from the double casement windows lining two-sides of the room. Sure since it's pitch black outside, you couldn't see anything but I knew what's there.

"God I'm so tired," Lucy whispered dropping her bag by the door and sluggishly making her way towards the bed. In the middle of her trudge forwards to the land of sleep that beckoned the both of us, she groaned frustratedly and turned around with a scowl on her face. "Forgot to brush my teeth."

Huffing forwards to the bathroom near the front of the room, I heard her gasp in shock over how big it really was. Last summer while Luce and I were on our trip, my parents, with the help of Wendy and Romeo, decided to redo the guest bedroom. Before it was twice as small and didn't have a connecting bathroom. Hearing the water running, I plopped my back down on the bed and rummaged through its contents, not caring whether anything spilled, for my own toothbrush. Midway through my intense search, I facepalmed myself for being such a fucking retard. This is my goddamn house, I probably have thousands of toothbrushes here. Stuffing everything back into my bag, I walked into the bathroom and smiled at the sight before me. Luce had fallen asleep, kneeling down, face squished against the countertop, toothbrush in hand, hair up in a messy bun. 'God how did I get so fucking lucky?' I wondered to myself as I scooped up the sleeping beauty into my arms like a little kid and carried her over to the bed.

Just as I was exiting the bathroom with Luce in my arms, my dad came in with a couple extra blankets in case we needed them. In a split second, our eyes met and I could see so much pride pooling around in my father's dark obsidian eyes, it was overwhelming. There were other elements in there also. Shock because I was such a good 'boyfriend' to Luce, humor because here I was standing in just my red and white plaid boxers with Luce who only had a flimsy white tank top and a pair of red and white plaid sleep shorts. Now looking at, I realized we matched. So that's what the old bastard thought was funny. 'Asshole.'

"You really love her, don't you." He stated easily, coming in and dropping the blankets on the chair in the far corner of the room. Placing the sleeping blonde under the nice warm covers and stroking the side of her cheek with the back of my hand gently.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked standing up and looking over at him.

"Yeah. You never treated Lisanna like this. She was a just a childhood crush, Lucy's different, I can tell." He said with a smirk at the shudder that ran down my spine at the mention of that particular relationship that ended just horribly. Aside from the fact that I have, naturally, pink hair and he has deep blood red hair, My dad and I look really similar. Same facial features and body structure. I was a bit taller, not that he would ever admit that, and we laughed similarly. Basically, I was the younger 20-year version of my father with pink hair. "She loves you too, ya know. I could see it in that little moment you had together early. She was thinking of what your future together holds." My dad said leaning against the doorframe, crossing his strong scarred up arms over his broad chest.

"You think?"

"I know."

 **xXx**

 **And here we go! Comment pls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooorryyy, I told myself I needed to post another chapter yesterday but completely forgot with the super bowl happening. Either way, it may be a day late but here's chapter 6. Enjoy lovelies!**

"Igneel! Grandine! We're home!" Walking through the Kitchen and into the foyer, I saw Romeo. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him 3 years ago. Still had dark navy blue hair, which is natural, same muscular body except he packed on a few more pounds of muscle and grown about 5 inches taller. In each hand, he held a suitcase, one his and the other my sisters, and a duffle bag, most likely containing the stuff they wanted to bring with them on the plane, slung of his broad shoulder.

"Eyyy, Romeo! What's up man, haven't seen you in a while." I said going in to hug the slightly shorter male once he dropped the suitcases and duffle bag to the ground.

"Yeahh, hehe, I keep planning on swinging by the apartment with Wendy some time but between her pre-college med program and my baseball practice, we haven't had much time to see each other let alone go out somewhere," Romeo said in a saddened tone at the lack of time for alone time between him and his beloved girlfriend. As soon as I nodded in understanding, which I did. I understood completely. Luce and are are trying to pursue very demanding careers, her as a Neurosurgeon and me as a Criminal Defense Attorney, and it had driven a significant wedge between us until our summer together last year, in Europe. Ever since then we spent every night together, either at her apartment or mine, but we're never separated for long before the both of us start feeling sick. No joke it happens to the both of us, we've literally had a late night conversation about it that lasted till 2 A.M.

"I get it, dude, trust me, I do," I responded picking up the suitcases. "Where's Wendy?" I asked walking towards the guest bedroom across the house from mine and Luce's.

"I dropped her and Sherri off at Sherri's house so they could say hi to Sherry and Ren. Apparently, they planned a girls day, funded by Ren, a couple days ago and she'll be home later." Romeo said following me.

"And as for you…" I prodded, setting their luggage down on the bed.

"As for me, I'm gonna go see my dad and whoever he's married to now. Wakaba said that he eloped while I was gone but you can't trust a word that comes out of that old bastards mouth." Romeo said with a low chuckle. I laughed along with him and sat on the bed waiting for him to continue. I knew he wasn't done, I've known the kid since I was 3 and he was a couple months old. "I miss talking to him though when I first started going to Magnolia Academy, he'd call every day just to check. He, you, and Wendy were my whole world after Mom left. Then sometime in Junior year, everything just stopped. Because of your hectic schedule and my pre-season starting up, I couldn't see you. Wendy was all I had," he finished quietly. "I love her Natsu, so fucking much." I could see in his eyes all the love and truth that was held in those words.

"I know you do. And she's a lucky girl." I said, swinging an arm around the younger boys shoulders and roughing up his long messy quiff of hair. Hidden under were the undercuts that made his hairstyle so fucking basic. "Well anyways, you should go see your dad and talk to him. Maybe he's changed since the last time you saw each other." I said with a smile, removing my arm and allowing him to stand up.

"Highly doubtful but I guy can hope. See ya."

"Bye."

A few hours later, Luce and I were sitting out on the back porch overlooking the barren hills filled with wires awaiting the next season of grapes to grow. Lucy was on her phone, scrolling through Instagram occasionally stopping to like or comment, at times she would do both. Her head was in my lap, my hand lazily running through the soft strands of her highlighted golden locks, observing Romeo and Wendy hanging out down by the crystal clear pond at the edge of my parent's property.

"Hey, Firebug, what's up with you? You've been staring at them since we got out here." Lucy said clicking off her phone and looking up at me from her position. Glancing down, I shrugged but remained silent. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought sighing the breath I had unknowingly been holding and shifted slightly. "Natsu, you're being uncharacteristically quiet." She said sitting up and scooting closer to me.

"Are you inquiring that I talk too much?" I asked quirking a brow attempting to take her mind off of my apparent quietness. I knew it was feeble attempt but seeing her peeved look told me she saw through it.

"That fact hasn't escaped my attention, yes. Now start talking." She pushed hard. Sighing again, this time in annoyance at her persistence I ran an agitated hand through my wild gravity-defying hair.

"I don't know Luce, I honestly don't," I stated harshly.

"Ok calm your tits Natsu, there's no need to be an asshole about it," Lucy said crossing her arms over her sweatshirt-clad chest, it was my sweatshirt but I didn't mind. Staring at a particular spot on the rope weaved rug residing under the porch furniture, I opened my mouth to speak, but my words failed to come out and I ended up closing my mouth instead. 'What do I say? I'm sorry for being a dick but I fucking love you and can't get you off my mind at all, especially now that we're pretending to be in a relationship.' Hah, like I'd ever grown a pair to say all that to her face. Turning to look at her, I saw that she was waiting for a response.

"You're right Luce, I'm sorry for being a dick it's just that I'm worried is all."

"About what." She came closer. Placing a small hand on top of mine, I turned my own over and held hers in my bigger hand. Despite the size difference, our hands fit perfectly together.

"I don't know. What if we're not convincing enough?" I asked concern coursing clearly through my deep voice. "I mean, look at Wendy and Romeo. They've been dating since they were 15 and still act like they have only been dating for 3 weeks instead of 3 years." I continued slumping back into the comfortable resin wicker couch we were sitting on. Feeling Lucy shift closer, I looked over just in time to see her move onto my lap and grab my face between her hands.

"Natsu we made a deal. Whether it works out or not is going to be a mystery no matter what we do. Plus, you're brother is coming in tomorrow with his family so you're parents attention won't be focused on us as much, rather Zayn and Malia." Lucy said with a soft smile on her face. I watched her glance subtly at the windows behind me and stiffen in the slightest bit. Reaching my hands up and placing them on her waist, I smiled calmly.

"They're watching us, aren't they." I sighed not able to hide the hint of exasperation running through my voice as she laughed at the obvious fact.

"Yeah, they are." She said shifting a little closer to me, wrapping her long seemingly endless legs around my hips and hugging me close. Moving my arms up, I wrapped them securely around Luce's neck, allowing myself a quick glance down at the pond to check on Wendy and Romeo. They were still laughing and talking like they were before, but I did notice something different than before. The two of them would occasionally look back at Luce and me, not at the same time, of course, they weren't that stupid, but the small smiles gracing their younger faces did not escape my attention. "I'm tired Natsu."

"Me too Luce, me too," I whispered into her hair. 'Tired of pretending I don't love you.'

 **BOOM! That last line gets me but I love it. Until next time, peace! (God I hate myself for that - Comment pls! I love it when you do)**


End file.
